


S T I L L

by Swizzle_Dazzle



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crappy FANFIC TBH, M/M, some guy asked me out while i was writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swizzle_Dazzle/pseuds/Swizzle_Dazzle
Summary: Youngjae hates JaebumButJaebum likes youngjae1+1=messy





	S T I L L

**Author's Note:**

> Im dead inside enjoy my gays

New chapter of my life. A new story starts today. I'll make more friends. I'll start going to the gym. I'll have a great time.

The first semester of college has passed and i've done nothing I've wanted to do. I barely talk to my roommate, although he tries i just shut him down all the time and put my headphones in. It's not that i don't like BamBam it's just that i'm not the most social person to exist.

“Hey jae”BamBam says walking into the room

“Hey bam”

“How you do your first semester”

“good i guess could've done better”I say sitting up from my bed

“Well at least you didn't fail anything, sooo um you know me and some of my friends are going out tonight to blow off some steam from final exams …… you wanna you know come with us?”

This is it . I can start fresh meet new people. Have fun.

“it's okay if you don't want to go i bet your tired after all”

“No ….No i'll go I haven't had fun in a while” I get up and look in the mirror”are we going somewhere nice cause i don't feel like dressing up”

“HA never would we ever , we are broke after all”He plopped down on his bed”Just go in sweatpants and a hoodie that's what most of them are gonna wear anyways we're not flashy”

“Really say that to your Channel colones and that fur coat you have”

“Hey those were graduation gifts”

“So what are your friends like” I started to look through my clean clothes red hoodie or green hoodie

“Pick green it looks cute on you and well there's Mark he's quiet but really funny and fun , Jinyoung he's like the mom of the group but hilarious and a great person overall , Jackson he's a loud ass bitch tbh don't get overwhelmed when you first meet him he's all touchy feely but he's just a love ball even though he looks like he could break your back in two , Well you already met my boyfriend Yugyeom i don't think i properly introduced you two tho , He’s nice you'll like him i’m sure of it. Then there's Jaebum i actually don't know if he's going to come tonight , but anyways he's quite , bad temper , and at the start he gives you a cold shoulder but after a while he's a great person to be around “

“Ahhhhhh ha thats a lot of people” I slip on my hoodie and change into better sweatpants. You better be friendly today . “so when are we leaving”

“In like 20 minutes i gotta get cake my face real quick”

“I thought you said we were all gonna be casual”

“Caking my face is causal for me, get with the program youngjae”  
46 Minutes later

“Bam are you ready now”

“Yes just let me put on my boots”

“You said that 20 Minutes ago”

BamBam stepped out of the bathroom looking as if he was going out to the club.

“Dont worry I always dress over the top”

“um okay “

“Come on youngjae” He grabbed his wallet and held out his hand. I grabbed his hand and we were on our way. 

We were a couple of streets down from the dorms , walking in silence.

“Sooo where are we going” i said catching up to bambam who's a surprisingly fast walker

“Huh ? Oh ohhh sorry i never told you we're going to buffalo wild wings , i need me some wings”He said tripping over a sidewalk crack 

“omg are you okay” I said in between laughs , Bambam got up and dusted himself 

“I'm fine and dandy , never been better” he was as red as a tomato 

We link our arms and made our way to the restaurant 

“You know i actually thought you didn't like me” Bam said looking at me

“Ahh yeah i give that impression to everyone , i just need a while to adjust to things and I've been wanting to get to know you better but i'm just an awkward person to be honest with you”

“Well tonight we can become closer and then we'll be best friends and stay up talking about boys eating junk food and going to crazy parties together”

“Sounds like you've thought a lot about this”I nudge him with my hip 

“Hey ive always wanted to be best friends with my college roommate “He nudged back harder 

“Yeah sorry if i was cold to you today can be our new start “ 

The restaurant came into view and we were greeted by a group of men. They all looked as if they had came out of magazines. And here i was in sweatpants.

“Bam what the hell you said we we're gonna dress casual”i whispered , i could feel the blush of embarrassment creep up on my cheeks.

“That's what they said in the group chat”

“BAMBAM” they shouted in unison as we came to the entrance. 

“Whos this” One of them said putting an arm around my shoulder 

“Oh yeah um hi i'm youngjae bambams roommate”

“Ooooh well im Jackson wang nice to meet you”Jackson said squeezing my shoulder , i blushed even more “Well aren't you a cutie”

“Calm down Jackson, anyways i’m jinyoung , that's mark , yugyeom im sure you already know him , where's jaebum he was just here , what the hell” Jinyoung started looking around until he saw a man in a black hoodie and ripped jeans walk back towards us

“Sorry guys forgot my wallet in my car” this must be jaebum 

“It's alright this is youngjae by the way”Yugyeom pointed at me

“Hi” i managed to squeak out 

“whats up i’m jaebum”oh god his voice

“Well we all introduced ourselves so let's go get booth”Mark said walking into the restaurant 

Everyone made their way into the restaurant and then it was just me , bambam and yugyeom 

“Well now i know what your type is” Bam said wiggling his eyebrows 

“Huh?” i muttered out 

“You were like you know about to drool over jaebum” yugyeom said 

“Whatt nooo” was i that obvious “ I swear I wasn't , i just really liked his hoodie , i've been wanting a thrasher hoodie” 

the couple exchanged looks and said “mhhmmm”

“Well not that you care but he's single”

We walked into the restaurant and found the rest of the group already sat down arguing over the best wing sauce. It's obviously spicy barbeque.

“Jackson if you don't just accept the fact spicy barbeque is the best so help me god i'll beat your ass again” Jaebum said meant to be i think so

“Hey guys dead ass calm down cause we all know you won't do shit” jinyoung said hitting them both , i sat next to bambam and Yugyeom. Don't be awkward, you've been doing fine keep it up.

“So youngjae let's get to know you , Oh i know let's play never have i ever after we order”

“Sure why not it'll be fun”

“What do you guys want i want some honey barbeque wings “ Jackson said leaning towards me me “What about you jae , ill buy you anything”

“Ah i can pay for myself i just got paid actually” i tried my best to not stutter and to control my blush “ But yeah honey barbeque sounds good to me haven't had them in a while”

“Well me and Yugyeom are gonna try the ultimate hot wings again” bambam said going into prayer mode

Everyone burst into laughter , including me. 

“Why are you laughing you don't even know the inside joke”I looked up to see jaebum staring at me. Everyone went quiet.

“What the hell jaebum don't be a bitch” Mark said , he hadn't said a word since saying hello to me and even he's as confused as to why his friend is acting the way he is. 

“Jaebum i get it you have to act all macho for your aesthetic but don't go being a dick its pretty funny not even knowing the inside joke”Yugyeom said hitting him on the arm

“Come on Youngjae let's go order some beer”Bam said pulling me up out of my seat 

“Yeah okay sure”

‘Jaebum what the actual hell the kid seems nice why are you always like this’ 

‘shut up i'm just pointing out what i see he's trying too hard to fit in with us’

That's all i heard as i walked away with bambam.

“Bam umm i uhh i think i should go”

“What no jae come on forget him , he's always such a downer don't let him ruin your night”

“Bam i'm sorry i just feel really uncomfortable right now and trust me your friends all seem cool it's just , i can't right now i feel really uncomfortable” 

“okay , hey i'll tell them you got a call from your mom or something”

“Alright thanks bam , i promise we can have another night out okay”

“Bye jae don't eat my ice cream”

I walked out the restaurant and i put up my hood and walked back to the dorms it was 10:46pm. Welp turns out i just can't have fun.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

I plopped down on my bed and stared at my ceiling. 

“Why can't you just have a good time for once”

I sat up and walked to my closet 

“You're going out by yourself fuck it”

I changed into some ripped jeans and a bomber jacket with a black t-shirt underneath.

I can have fun at a bar by myself right?

20 minutes later

I walked into what i thought was going to be a normal nice bar , but i don't fit in at all everyone's got tattoos and piercings and wearing leather jackets

And i'm well i'm wearing a pink bomber jacket.

“Can i have some peach ciroc”I ask with a soft smile

“Yeah let me see if we have anymore” the bartender said crunching down “We aren't allowed to open up more than five bottles a night but i'll open this one up for you”

“You don't have too”

“Nah it's fine you look like you need it”he poured the liquid into a shot glass “i'm Wonwoo by the way”

“im youngjae” I looked at the shot glass and threw back into my mouth “ahhhh really needed that”

“Stressful week”

“more like stressful semester”

“oh college student, going to Kenyon?”

“Yeah i wanna be an English teacher”

“That's cool i used to go there had to drop out take care of my lil sister”

“Awwww sorry to hear that”

“Yeah i mean it's not horrible i mean i co-own this place with my buddy  
s.coups”

“Oh shit for real”

“Yeah i mean we just opened like 5 months ago but business is doing good”

“I'll make sure to become a regular help you guys out”

“I'll make sure to open an extra bottle for you whenever you need it”

“maybe you should”

“I definitely should”He poured me another shot

“Deal”I threw back the alcohol 

We talked for a bit more talking about what we like and what we hate , we both hate cucumbers as it turns out.

“WONWOO” we both turned our heads

“Jaebum how you been”Wonwoo said running out to the front to give his friend a hug. aww fuck

I can hear them coming towards me laughter between the two. I should go 

No stay don't let him ruin your fun.

“Oh hey”I looked up from my beer to see jaebum taking a seat next to me

“Hey” 

“Oh you guys know each other” wonwoo put out three beers 

“Yeah a bit” jaebum said placing a beer in front of me 

“We just met today” I said finishing my beer before uncapping the other

It went silent for a bit before wonwoo turned to me.

“So jae got any plans for tomorrow” woah 

“No i'm probably gonna stay in and rewatch stranger things”

“Well i got the day off tomorrow and you said you haven't explored the beauty of the town of gambier yet so why don't i take you out to explore”

“Um yeah sure why not” I took out my phone and slipped it to him”Give me your phone number”He smirked as he type in his number. He slipped it back to me and turned around to fix the bottles behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw a picture of Jaebum looking tan aka a whole ass meal ..... I started crying


End file.
